Face plates made of sheet metal and provided with indicia are typically used with electronics equipment. For example, rack mounted electronics equipment is often used wherein a component to be mounted in the rack or housing is provided with a face plate. Such face plates may be used to provide indicia the form of information as to both the source of the component (trademark information and the like) as well as information as to the nature of the product and the nature of indicators and outlets and controls and the like. Face plates are often used wherein a company manufactures a product and various other companies distribute the product under their own name.
The use of such face plates provides a great deal of flexibility as to changes in the indicia, such as changes as to the source and changes as to other information which is to be provided on the face plate. However, the amount of time required to affix face plates presents a disadvantage with regard to their use. In the past, face plates have been affixed by individual screws wherein the face plate and the screws represent components which have to be manipulated separately. It can be difficult to manipulate the screws and face plates with regard to aligning the screw with a hole provided in the face plate and with a receiving portion in the element to which the face plate is to be attached.